Daughter of the Darkflame Ash
by Tavae Themisal
Summary: One of my characters in DnD on the DM's personal world. Please note if there are any indescrestions in the story so that I might fix the transgression and not have the story deleted...M to be sure that is covered though.
1. Chapter 1

Foreward…

Welcome to another crazy story written by the one and only Tavae. This is a character that I have played in DnD and received permission to set forth here by the DM. Keep in mind that there is much goining on as the prolog is written in more detal…that was the character's backsotry. Or part of it…the rest is like reading her diary and does not give to detail as much…

PLZ let me know what you think…

Tavae Themisal

Untitled Personage of no Specific Realm


	2. Prologue: A Bard's Journey Begins

The memoirs of

Daughter of the darkflame ash

It doesn't seem so long ago that I arrived in my new home. A hundred years is nothing to our kind, a blink of the eye or a flicker of the flame, as my people would say. My people, hmm, I sometimes wonder if that is even true. Might as well be, by human standards I most certainly have been with them long enough. But I can't help but wonder who I was before Shadow of the Whispering Flame found me. He tells me that I woke momentarily and made some incomprehensible noise when he found me. It sounded like words but not any that he could place. But I digress from my story. I had been roughly 100 years old when he found me. They took me in, gave me a new name, and taught me our ways.

As daughter of the deep-flame ash, I am often ridiculed and looked upon as an abomination, a throw back, or at least just plain different. It took me time to learn what most in our society were used to touching from birth. I am required to wear a ring in order to protect me from the extremes of the inner tunnels. But the most telltale thing that sets me apart from my people is my coloration.

They are the darkest of the dark; in fact Shadow is of such a depth of darkness that, even with my dark-vision, it is hard to tell him from the walls in the mid-tunnels. Me, I am **paler then the fabled snow **as it was put once. My skin is just this side of translucent. Makes it easy for those who might try to assassinate me to locate a vital place to target. As for my hair, they say that there is rarely a child born whose hair is like that of the white-hot flames. So it is with mine, though it doesn't stick out in spiky disarray like that of my orange and red haired brethren.

Yet again I digress, and offer some apology, but I have started late in chronicling my activities. So, as it goes, those first hundred years with my family was spent re-learning that which we believe my amnesia had caused me to forget. (Though mine is the first recorded instance of such in our history.) As I approached its end the itch began and, after I had chosen my profession, it grew until I could stand it no longer. Those few short days ago are flash burned into my mind. I was about to formally request permission of my parents and teacher when Heart of blue-flame came to me. He caught me just after the class had finished lessons for the day.

_Dark-flame, _the firesinger started, _you have been acting strangely of late._

_How so, torch passer? _I inquired of him respectfully, as I pulled out a chair for him to sit on.

He eased down into the padded seat and I took mine once more as he started. _Hmm. This confirms it. You don't even realize that you are casting surreptitious glances over your shoulder, almost as if you are expecting someone or something to be there. From time to time you mumble almost imperceptibly during class, I even had your parents tell me that they've heard you cry out once or twice in your sleep. _He paused to clear his throat. _You must understand that they have a serious concern. For your first words were a sort of plea to Shadow of the Whispering flame to stand down and then you started babbling in some incomprehensible language..._

As he continued on, that strange tingle started in my mind. I turned my head without intending to. Someone should have been there, but they weren't. I had glanced so quickly that he hadn't noticed; by the Ashlings I was wrong.

…_See you did it again. I've seen these things happen in a handful of others. They have yet to return from their journeys. It seems you too must leave to answer the greater elements call. _He smiled sadly_. I have already discussed it with your parents. You are to be sent to the cold lands. Mayhap you will find what you're looking for…or it may find you._

_No disrespect, but I do not feel ready; you have so much more to teach me. And though I admit that I was going to ask to leave anyway, I thought you should know that whatever it is that is trying to find me, for that is what I believe is going on, is not necessarily friendly. _I paused for a moment. _I fear for the community's safety if whatever or whoever should come to find me and I am not to be found…_

_While the community understands your concern, we can take care of that which may come our way. _He patted my knee and stood. _You need to pack; you leave after dinner._

I hurried home. I was both excited and wary. Leaving was something that did not come easy here. There were many that I wished to say goodbye to. They would just have to understand. This day would have come anyway. That is the lot of a loresinger, they learn their craft, they seek out new knowledge, share their collected knowledge; eventually they come back, but usually after becoming an elder. So once I left, I knew that it would be many years before I could return.

Even with this in mind, I decided that minimum would be best, so I failed to pack the writing implements of my childhood. I did, however, make sure to bring a change of cloths and a bit of food. There were a few other things but the two main ones were received as our dinner ended.

It was typical for the youngest adult in the household to do the necessary cleaning, while we do revere certain classes this tradition is maintain to drive home the importance that no matter your standing in society, one is not exempt from daily chores, so when I prepared to stand to remove the dishes it surprised me when papa placed his hand upon my arm to stay me.

He nodded to brother. _Let him take care of it. There are things that we must take care of before you leave. _He waited for Shadow to leave with the dishes before he spoke again. _We thought you should have this before you left._

He pulled a small box from beneath the table. I recognized it as one that mama never opened. It looked much like the one that had held my Tolerance ring.

He must have seen the questioning look on my face because he continued. _You had this on when shadow found you. For days the healers attempted to figure out why you would not wake. You were clear internally and they could find no traces of any adverse magic in you. That was when they had decided to remove the only thing that they hadn't yet. After they removed the ring, you regained consciousness in mere hours._

Once he finished telling me this I opened the box. The ring itself was of platinum. It was cast as a dragon with some scales overlaid in mother of pearl. On one of its folded wings, there was a violet and onyx coat of arms with the depiction of a lone mountain with a spider on it. The only item that I recognized deeply was on its opposite wing, Thanks to my weapons training, the two crossed scimitars that represented the most highly trained of soldiers in the army. Though whose I could not recall.

As I attempted to force my mind to focus on that detail, Heart walked in with another gift shattering the Smokey image. Papa smiled when he saw my shock. _A blade worthy of one who persevered against all odds. A blade worthy of a Bearer of the Torch. _He fixed me with a hard look. _But most of all… a..._

_...Daughter who is worthy of her master's blade. _Finished my teacher.

I had no words to express myself. I had only dreamed about this since I had chosen to learn from him. The blade had never left his side since I had first laid eyes on him. My hands came up unbidden to grasp the sheathed blade. That is when grandpapa began his story.

_This blade was made by me, enchanted by me for myself and as a legacy to my best student. I despaired that I would never find one worthy of it. You however, have proven to me by your determination, fortitude, and often just plain stubbornness that you are truly worthy of her. Take care of her, as I have and** flickering edge** will take care of you, now go!_

My mind was in chaos. I was so astonished that he saw me as his equal that I did not feel mama slip the now forgotten ring onto my center digit the hand opposite my tolerance. Nor did I realize it when the pack was slipped onto my back and I was ushered out the door. The last thing I could remember were my tears as my family waved goodbye.

I had snapped out of my astonishment when, to my dismay, the tingling sensation returned that night while I was taking my turn on watch. Only this time it was infinitely stronger and my old/new ring tightened on my finger minutely. Almost as if giving me a hug. Then it just as suddenly stopped. That had me even more worried and kept me awake well into the next shift.

Our travel was mostly uneventful. My companions and I stuck to the dark paths as much as we could. They were envoys to the other Pure ones. We were not much inclined to talk to one another, or at least they were not to me. That changed as we were about a day away from my final destination though.

I had drawn third watch, and as such took my rest immediately. A smoke vision invaded my dreams, granting me no true rest that night. Its vividness surpassed that of even a flame scrying...

There was a blood-tinged haze in the room. The thing that reared its head through the portal was not the elf I had been dealing with. It, in fact, looked more like a kin to a hydra or some other multi-headed creature save that it was made entirely of flame. I was glad that I had sent the child away, as the beast struck at me with deadly accuracy. During this I noted that the portal through which it came was still open and the one I had been warned of stood on it's other side. When I caught another movement out of the corner of my eye, the world seemed to turn itself on end. I caught a brief glimpse of a shirtless man in (cargo) pants. Then I was falling through an endless tunnel. It shifted from light to dark so fast that it made me physically ill. Then all was blissfully black...

I awoke in a cold sweat. The sour metallic taste of bile warning me to find the edge of the camp. Once finished heaving, I noticed that my traveling companions were both staring at me. I wiped my mouth and spit once. _What? _I prompted them.

FlameWind was the first to speak. _You were screaming incoherently. I am pretty sure that they heard you all the way to the city._

_We would have waked you but you were thrashing as well. _Liquidflame added.

They kept up that annoying bit for a few minutes as they told me of my unconscious actions. Apparently I had stood at some point and held a one sided conversation. Then dropped bonelessly to the ground, flailed about, and went deadly still. Then I woke up. But mostly I gathered that they were completely terrified of me. The superstitions of the old ones were so varied that they had a tendency to frighten people more than they let anyone let on. Well I had enough of that nonsense and erupted at them. _I am so heat sick and exhausted of everyone's superstitious smoke screen. Ash born or not my touch has yet to bring any misfortune or plague upon our people. So, by that which is consumes, feel free to talk to me or wake me from one of those twice damned ashlights._

_You admit that these are true flickers? _Liquidflame inquired.

_I can assume no other. Not when the images show themselves so clearly to me and that I have so much trouble recalling them later. _I shook my head and waved off anything that may have been said next. _I have been rude in keeping you two from your rest already honored ones. Please allow me to perform a soothing whisper for you to aid in your relaxation. If you wish to continue to inquire about me in the morning, do so then._

They both nodded respectfully at me and thankfully said no more to me as they got settled in. The trip had been long enough and they had apparently took that time to take a good measure of me as I babbled on about varying things I'd learned from grandpapa. They had figure that it wasn't worth trying to argue further. Once they were suitable comfortable, I began.

Double-checking the area to be certain that I would not start a raging wildfire, I placed my darklenses over my eyes and closed them. I sensed that it did not take long for my fluid movements and the gentle song I coaxed from the flames to ease my companions' frayed nerves. They were asleep in moments. I continued on with the performance, well more of a practice really, and mulled over my **dream.**

I knew that it was more than that; it was too vivid to be otherwise. The heat I had felt, the stink of burning air. It really isn't an unpleasant smell, but there it had positively reeked. Also, the more I though about it, I had glimpsed myself briefly before I had seen the man in the cargo pants.

He had been around my height, as it is now, but had darker skin and hair...oh wait that describes almost anybody other than myself. He also looked determined and maybe even a little shocked before I fell through that sickening tunnel.

That tickle started again. The more I concentrated on the dream the worse it got. It got so bad that I halted in mid-dance. I new that man. I was as sure of that as I was of my skill in my profession. But my as yet unhealed mind stubbornly refused to give up the information I sought. So I took some cleansing breaths and let the details slide back behind that near impenetrable wall that kept them hidden. The buzz retreated back to a tickle and then disappeared all together. So I finished my watch in quiet and blissful ignorance of my past.

We reached the city gates at flame-sphere on the horizon the next day. It was the first that I had seen a human city and even from the outside I recognized the wrongness of it. It sat like a blemish on the surface of the earth. Its right angles a depressing contrast to the gentle curves of the land upon which it sat. My companions saw my dislike and attempted to comfort me.

_Worry not daughter, you will get used to it. _Flamewind half smiled. Letting me know that he only half believed what he said.

_But I just want to..._

_State your name and business in nuelm. _The guard interrupted. Rude but timely. I probably would have been jailed instantly if I'd had the chance to finish that thought.

I heard liquidflame answer him. _I am Liquidflame my traveling companions are flamewind and daughter of the dark-flame ash. The former and I are envoys to the others of the elements. The latter is one of our most esteemed Bards, _he kind of choked on the human word, _she is here to further her knowledge and share some of that which she knows._

The guard nodded gruffly and checked to be sure that the scribe had gotten it all down. _Well gentlemen, I believe you know where the embassy is, _he awaited a nod, _very well. Milady, you will have to go to the college arcana and register._

My eyes grew wide. How dare he assume to tell me that I needed to put my name on a list! I took a breath to give him a piece of my mind. Then I felt a restraining hand on my shoulder. "_You insult us young human. She is of the noblest blood of our race."_

_"Beggin' your pardon, milord's and m' lady, but she is staying longer than a night. Due to her profession, we just want to make sure that she knows that this is more for her safety that we do this. While not strictly enforced, the law limits the types of magery allowed in the city."_

_"So if she is to survive she is to sign in or stay outside the city gates." _Liquidflame put in.

The guard bowed his head. _She could go in but she wouldn't be allowed to use any of her magery in the telling of her stories._

I took a couple of deep breaths. To not make the fire sing. Not touching that which was a part of my honor in our society. Forget it... but then to have to sign in, like some delinquent? Not even if the Great Flame were to be snuffed out would I allow them to treat me as lesser. Lesser than a human. Never. They were less than the half bloods. And that is about as low as you can get in the... I closed my eyes and tried to figure out why may arm was hurting so badly. Oh yeah, flamewind had a death grip on it. It was bleeding now. He'd also come to stand between the guard and I, to block the human's view of my face.

Next I heard liquidflame say. "_We understand. There is no insult intended here. Just quality concern for the visitors to your fine city. _He again near-choked on the word fine. Not that you could hear it in his voice, but it was noticeable in his posture and the temperature of his tone. _We know where the college. We shall escort her there, after we secure our lodging. Will that suffice?"_

The guard waved us on and signaled the next traveler up. I looked down at my arm. There were nail scores though the sleeve of by black silk shirt. I was puzzled. _Why did you do this Flamewind?_

_"Daughter, you were mumbling in that language again. You sounded outraged. You looked like you were getting ready to split him from navel to nose for no good reason. I had to intercede._

The blood trickling down my arm told me just how much he had to exert himself to do so. Now that I had paid them mind, the score marks began to sting. I sassed through my teeth. "_At least next time do not draw blood." _

He smiled wanly. _"Sorry about that, but I have dealt with a few strange happenings in my time_." We had reached the embassy as he finished apologizing.

I guess the humans find excesses like this pleasing to the eye. The place was a gaudy mess. Highly polished metals lined the walls; some as sconces, some as miniature statues, and still more as picture frames. The marble floor had attained a mirror like sheen. The furniture was made of some rather expensive looking wood and carved in a multitude of over large legs, arms, and backrests. The rug in the waiting portion of the lobby looked like one of those hand knotted types that were made of the finest of silken threads. This is where I waited while they took forever in procuring their room keys.

At least those thousands of greetings and formalities gave me time to tend to my wounds. _Boy, it was irritating, the males, yes males, were being treated like kingsThey had proven nothing, earned not mother's respect. Very few had, even less would. And one of them had the nerve to touch me. _I dressed the marks. _The nerve to injure **me**. That had earned him a little grudging respect. None eve dared to not even..._

The next I remembered I was waking up. There seemed to be a ton of weight on me, mostly blankets. The couch on which I rested was pushed as close to the raging fire as the others had dared to push it. I still felt cold, my teeth chattering. My throat was parched. _"D...drinkkk." _I croaked.

They brought me some of the magma rivulet that they had brought with them. Must have considered my condition dire indeed if they were breaking into the gifts that were intended for the heads of the respective corners they were to visit. This is where I thanked the great flame for our superstitions. Touching an Ashling was supposed to bring a curse, but letting one die...let's just say that not a Pyre-parli in history has ever willing wanted to call woe down upon the entirety of the race.

I gulped gratefully, coughing as it seemingly melted the ice from its path. Then, stretching comfortably as the false warmth the alcohol created started its slow burn through my system, I began to drift off.

I was just this side of completely asleep when Liquidflame spoke to me. _"You had us terribly worried Ash." _That told me how true it was for we never shorten a name by its ending unless there is some exceeding concern for the person in question. _"What happened?"_

"_m'kay." _I replied thickly. _"I was just exhausted, hadn't been sleeping most of the trip. Flickers..._I trailed off and fell into a deep, dreamless slumber (in part to the thermal vapors of the wine). I thanked the great flame for that. The smoke visions I'd been having on the trails here stole my slumber and that last flicker still bothered me somewhat; though it had mostly cooled from my thoughts.

When next I woke, it was much cooler in the room. The fire had been banked and several of the blankets had been removed. A small table at my head contained a small bowl of fruit, some bread, a pitcher of liquid with a glass and my ring. The amazingly small, expertly designed band glinted frigidly in the barely flickering flames.

I didn't feel brave enough to touch it at that point. There was something telling me that the little dragon had been the cause of my troubles in the first place. I was ravenous though and snatched up some bread and grapes and tore into them with gleeful abandon as I walked about the room. I started as a maid entered the room. _"it's nice to see you up and about milady." _She curtsied.

"_do you know how long I slept?'_

"_no milady" _she moved about, cleaning various things and making the bed. _"would you care for me to send for your companions?"_

I swallowed the grape I'd been chewing. _"yes, please do."_

She curtsied again and left with the dirty linen. That left me to finish up the food that had been set for me. I contemplated things while I stared at the ring. All I could ask myself was, what had happened. I remembered coming to the gate, and then to the embassy with the others. After that a cloud of soot obscured the flickers that were connected. The dragon seemed to wink at me from its position on the table as the door opened and startled me.

I looked towards the door. Relief was written across their features, but there was an underlying tension to them too. _We took care of getting you signed in. There was some difficulty until we explained that you had taken ill and we could not move you. The head mage was more than agreeable to let us take care of it. _Liquid flame began as he made his way to a chair on my right.

Flamewind was more hesitant to come near. He did so slowly, almost as if waiting for me to jump him. _He did, however, request that you do show yourself in person before leaving the city. Just to put a face with the name._ He finished as he stood behind the chair that flamewind had sat in. It seems as though he were attempting to keep at least distance between us, if not an object or two.

I looked at the two of them; the pain and confusion evident on my features. _I do not know what happened, the last I remember I was tending to my wounds. Then I woke up and I thank you for breaking into those gifts. I owe you._

_Well, counting the morning you passed out, you were asleep for two days_. Liquidflame told me. _We stayed here to be sure you were well._

_You should have kept on. I am not worth straining relations among our peoples._

_That is where you are wrong. Anyone of the Ash is worth more than a temporary slowing of the flow, besides we dispatched messages explaining our delay. I'm sure they'll understand._

I gave him a half-hearted smile. _If you insist, but it doesn't sit well with me. What happened to me? _I had to know.

_You were tending to the score wounds on your arm. Once they were completely wrapped, you rose and crossed to where we were at the reception counter. _Liquidflame paused and let Flamewind pick up the narration.

_I felt you tap me on the shoulder. When I turned I noted that your eyes appeared to be burning behind the lenses. Then you grabbed my arm. _He shuddered as he remembered this. _You do have a rather bone crunching grip Torch Bearer, but it was the sheer frigidness in it that seared me. The heat seemed to shatter a bit of the ice that had formed in you and you passed out._

I mulled this all over. I had to have gone into haze madness sometime during the treatment of my wounds. I just couldn't remember what I had been contemplating while I was tending to myself. I touched the bandage. My anger was boiling to the surface at the oft time smoke hazed thoughts I was having, as well as the twice damned flickers that ran and hid behind diamond hard obsidian walls in my mind. I closed my eyes in an attempt to calm myself.

That is when I noticed it. That damnable warning tickle was back. But there was no discomfort with it this time when I focused on it. As I did, I noted that there was some severe anger and frustration at the other end. It whipped at me like skyfire. That is when something behind that smokey blockage seemed to shout. **_This is bad, very bad._** When I reopened my eyes they actually held the calm assurance of a merrily crackling hearth fire. _You two must be on your way. I have held you long enough._

_But we must..._

_I swear to you by the Great Flame that I am well enough to take care of myself. You to have your duty to fulfill. I will not be held responsible for your deaths should you choose to stay until the skyfire strikes._

_What? _They chimed together.

I stood, hands on hips, thoroughly irritated with them. The hearth crackled and hissed with me as I spoke. _I feel something coming. It creeps ever nearer. It carries with it an anger that simmers near the surface much like a floe. The simplest slip might set it off. As it is looking for me, I could be held responsible for the break down of relations, not to mention your deaths. I will not have that happen, so you two will leave here at first light. _The last was issued as if it were a royal command. I would take no further smoke blowing from either of them. _Make your preparations. I am going to find a place to stay._

With that I left them to take care of their necessary business. I went to procure a room in a less obvious place. I sure wasn't going to stand in front of the fire saying _here I am_ to whatever was looking for me. I visited several taverns and found only three that I could safely choose from. The others were small and dry, not a good place for my type of performance. Off the three I deemed suitable, one was situated between the embassy and the mage's college. That was too obvious and too close to those who wanted to keep track of me. The second was clear across town. Way too far away for me to make sure the emissaries left town in the morning. The third, tough a little dingy, was situated relatively close to the city gate, yet far enough away to be considered not terribly noteworthy. That was what I needed though, easy getaway in case the fires became too hot.

I entered and sought out the proprietor. There was much flicker and flash but we agreed on room and board. He also insisted on a small portion of my tips after he saw my demonstration. I denied him and pointed out that with the business he would likely receive, he would not need any of what I might procure. He relented and we swore to the agreement, with several witnesses at hand.

The next morning I saw Liquidflame and Flame wind off. I thanked them both one more time for their caring concern and assured them that I'd be fine. One of them handed me my ring. It was wrapped in several layers of lava silk and yet I could still fell the cold that radiated through it.

_Though we believe it poisonous to you, it is yours. _Liquidflame said before he turned to leave. Flamewind simply smiled brightly and waved. Nothing ever kept him down long.

I stayed there until I lost sight of each one, for their trails had split, then returned inside the angular abomination that I was to temporarily call home.

I spent a better part of the late morning getting to know the streets and shops. Every now and then I would stop and get directions back to the Mangy cur. This was mainly a precaution so that I could grab my valuables and run if need be. About mid- morning I returned to eat, rest and prepare for my performance. My room was spare; A bedside table with an oil lamp and a chamber pot, the beadboard with a feather tick, and a brazier for heat. That didn't bother me in the least. The floor and walls were stone. The crossbeams were wood but well cared for so I didn't have to worry when I warmed up later.

I lit the lamp as I entered and pulled the silk containing my ring from my belt. Without touching the weighted portion, I dropped it next to the lamp and flopped on my bed.

It felt like I kept on falling. Once the sensation ceased, I found myself in the clearing that I had left a full two days earlier. There were two others with me. They were both dressed in green-brown patterned breeches and a solid green-brown shirt. One carried an array of daggers, the other had no visible weapons, and I myself had a hand on the hilt of a katana.

_They're late. _ Daggers said.

_That's typical. _Came the other's reply, I remained silent.

_You would think that because she is so attuned to time that they could actually make it somewhere promptly._

A cold voice answered. _Be that as it may, Edge, I also understand that things happen as they do for a reason._

I turned and looked at her. She and her companion were as dark as many I had left behind. But they must have been of the ash as well for their hair was as pale as the night sun and their eyes much like mine. It excited me and terrified me at the same time. She was stately. Several small braids were dangling from her ponytail. Her scimitars hung snugly at her sides.

The man was shorter than her. His hair held back by a colored band around the forehead. He had a varying number of chains coiled around him. The both of them were dressed as the others save that they were all in black. _Besides, _he put in; _we weren't needed for Synth to discern what he needed to._

The unarmed man spoke. _She has been here. _He got a far off look in his eye. _And is here now, or at least part of her._

I felt my lip curl up in a familiar snarl. _I don't think so. _Came the gruff voice, not my own but most definitely familiar.

_You've stated yourself that you have felt her presence before. And we all know that she exhibited the same toward you, boss._

_Not happening. It just hasn't been terribly active since she went missing. The only times I've pursued it I was shut out by a wall of flame._

Surprisingly enough it took me this long to comprehend that I was not in my own body. Really thought I was just having another flicker. I hastily looked for the path back.

_Damn it, _I heard the one called Synth say, _Boss you had better give it another shot, before she can shut you out again._

The next thing I knew I was being chased down a long tunnel. I had a head start and reached the other end well ahead of my pursuer. I shot upright in bed feeling the sound of thunder rolling toward me in my head. I closed my eyes and groped for **_flickering edge_**. I unsheathed the blade and kissed it before I stood and called it to life.

I concentrated hard on what I was doing. Trying to drive the intruder away. The song I called forth from the flames was a crashing and crackling chorus. I became as the flame itself, twisting, flickering and weaving. The invader drew back as I became one with the movements of the sword and flame. The wall came back, hard and immovable. The vibrations against it grew less and less, until the buzz became a tickle and the tickle died like an ember on the wind.

He'd figured out where I was, I felt that in my bones. Just hadn't pin pointed me yet. This city was big enough; I should have plenty of time to do my show. Besides they most likely wouldn't search for me at night. That would give me enough time to get some good tips and then flash out of town. I spent the next couple of hours preparing for my show.

As I had predicted to the owner, it was packed. The promise of an exotic show had the locals swarming to the place. I had started off with a slow, sad tale, not that anyone here could understand the words. Then as the night wore on, then numbers were more light and lively, as the patrons grew more vapored.

Some notable persons entered the bar as I finished up with the show. One sat with the proprietor, another alighted at the bar and there were two others who got a table near the door.

I bowed with a flourish as I sheathed **_flickering edge_**.

The only table with an open seat was the one that the first notable arrival had sat at. He offered me a seat and we held a brief conversation.

_Where did you learn your skills? _He asked in halting Nuelm

_From whence I came. _I answered him vaguely. I new no translation for it in the human tongue and figured that he wouldn't understand my language if it could walk up to him and explain itself in full detail. I removed my darklenses and rubbed the bridge of my nose. If he was afraid or revolted he did not show it.

His brows drew down. _Might I see your blade?_

I shrugged my shoulders. Not that he'd find anything to identify her. Grandpapa had no reason to mark her. She was one-of-a-kind in our region. Though, as his student, I practiced with a weighted training blade much like it.

He slid it home. _Where did you get a blade such as this? He asked._

Again I answered. _From whence I came._

This time it did not satisfy him. _Where is that?_

Couldn't avoid it then. I looked him strait in the eye and let him know. He looked as me with confusion as I popped and crackled at him. Once I finished I said, _the mountains to the south._

I ordered wine and we continued with some small talk for a lengthening of the flame. We had a meal during that time as well, afterward I excused myself. _Pardon, I am exhausted._

Once back in my room, sleep eluded me. No matter how I turned I could not get comfortable. The tickle was back. There was also another insistent voice burning in me.

_These people are beneath you. They should be bowing to you, princess. This place they live in is an abomination. It should burn. It and the whole town needed to turn to ash in a glorious symphony of the flame. Down to every last man, woman and child. They are insolent worms._

I attempted to ignore it. But it wouldn't stop. What it said was true. This town was an abomination. The people here were less than hospitable to me. I should be treated like royalty. This spare room was for someone that was common street trash. Not an honored Flamebearer, and most definitely not for a princess of my blood. They should die. They would die I finally decided. I gathered my belongings and stole from my room.

I ran into only one fool of a patron. The kindling idiot should not have been in my path, so I split him from navel to nose. He attempted to scream, but my stroke was quick and sure, not even a gurgle escaped. I left the body there and continued on my way downstairs.

I know not where I got the chain. It seems to have appeared in my hand out of the smoke. All I know is that I had it in my hand when I came to my senses in front of the tavern. I turned in time to see Fujiwara going around the corner.

I followed him and we both ended up running into some northerner. We all did not want to be anywhere near that place and promptly tried to make it to the gate. Unfortunately we ran into the guards.

_Where are you going? _One asked gruffly.

_We seek new shelter. _Fuji said in his broken dialect.

_Follow us then, there is something about that has killed two blood elves without being seen._

That made us quicken our pace behind them. Another guard came rushing up as the skyfire began and it was quite a show. The entire Alley arcana blew up in an electrical flash. I smiled, looks like I won't need to check out before I leave town. At this point the guards instructed us to head for shelter. Just after they left us, the rest of the city started exploding. The amazing thing about that was it was all synchronous.

The quick look that we all gave one another said enough, we sure as the coldest plane of hell were not going to be sticking around nuelm any longer.

Unfortunately our fun for cold-sun-up was not through. We traveled a fair distance down the road and set up a camp well off its surface. Just in case we were followed. One happened by us leaving a message for Fuji to take home. His business associates were going to be delayed. Nothing big right? Well he wasn't the only one to find us. There was a whisper, alighted upon a light breeze that itself came from nowhere. _We are coming, prepare. _Was the basic gist of what it said. Different dialect of the people. Unfortunately the message was not enough in advance, I still reacted as a person on edge would. Hand automatically going to hilt and partially drawing my blade when they appeared.

Really they appeared from the breeze, almost as if they were smoke or mist being pushed by it. The kind that sneaks upon you from nowhere. They were not and then they were there. Just like that. One acknowledged me with a nod of his head. This relaxed me a bit, enough that I actually put the blade full down in her sheath. I did leave my hand on her hilt though.

_We have a message for you to deliver to the Iron Citadel. _Was all that was said. Humans were generally crazy, but when a pure elf asks for something to be done, they do not hesitate to comply with the request. And again the wind whispered. The message was beyond my simple translating abilities. I could possibly give them the gist but most of the deeper nuances would have been lost. No one else thought to ask for a translation either, and being that they left with that same breeze, we weren't likely to receive one.

Oh well. I finished out the night watching the roads. We set out just before blaze rise. My ultra-sensitive eyes were good for at least that on the surface. The three-month trip to the Enlightened States was uneventful.

That was outwardly to the others. Fuji spent his time teaching the half-blood wilder to speak his language. He tried to do the same to me, but my mind was locked on other things.

Those smoke hazes, flickers, whatever they were; I'd still have them every now and then. They just weren't as intense as when I was wearing the dragon ring. Nor were they as vibrant as the afternoon before the skyfire struck nuelm. But it was tempting to repeat one of the conditions that had caused them. Exhaustion or the ring. Just to see if I could catch a glimpse of the**_ boss _**again.

The tickle would come and go. It would sometimes flare to the point of pain-sickness and then it would bank down to comfortable tickling warmth. So would the flickers heat and cool. The night after a particularly intense day would yield an all to easy to remember dream. The dreams that dimmed and blew away with the smoke before I woke were the ones that haunted me. Those are the ones that had me waking with a terrible sense of loss. And it was because of all of this that I could not pay enough attention to grasp Fuji's language.

I was very thankful when we reached Fujiwara's hometown. We rested the night, after a delicious meal. It amazed me how they treated their guests. Not so much in how, but more in the fact that was much the same way at home. **_Ahh to be basking in the heat of the hearth-fires of home_**, I had thought. It was that thought that lead me to my morning practice in the yard.

Fuji's grandfather was sitting on the porch meditating as I began. **_Heat_** is one of the first songs we learn. The mastery of it is a necessity. A common beginning or end to many torch-songs, to throw an errant current while playing it had been know to get torchbearers banished or even given to the flames for judgment. It is said that the great flame itself gave this verse to us.

So it is that I scribe this now, before I lose the heart to do so. Mind that I ask to do penance, so I relate in good faith, my great mistake.

I started the dance itself well. But I had barely made it into the first line of the verse before disaster struck. _The heat of the..._that was when I stopped feeling my arms. I could see them, but the bodily sense of them was gone. My grip unintentionally faltered. This was not the first time I had felt this sensation, but it had never happened to be before while still aware of my own flesh. It so distracted me that I stumbled on a rock.

**_Flickering edge_** went flying into the door. It was destroyed. I picked myself up and began to apologize. The family was apologizing to me. Apparently they believed it was their fault for nor being sure the training area was clear of such debris. If the offense were not so terrible, the whole thing would have been hilarious. I can smile at it when I can forget exactly what may happen to me later for it.

And so this brings me to where I am now. We prepare to leave to deliver our message. Our hosts were more than helpful getting me parchment and quill and ink to write with. I'll have to get more before we leave though. It wouldn't do for me to run out on the way through another adventure.

I would like to start out his section by saying. I didn't realize that my being with these people would end up getting us to this point so quickly. For now I sit here, in the Temple of howling winds no less, writing these words. I know not what this challenge will hold for me, but it will be tough. I have been debating again my ring. I believe I will wear it. Because even though it causes much chaos with in me, I do find a bit of comfort from it. I do not know but maybe it is because it is of my past that it does this. I have found myself twisting it in my nervousness more than once. Hopefully it will cause me no grief.

But I guess I shall tell you briefly on how we came to be here. The trip itself from Fuji's to the Iron elves was rather short and pleasant. We ran into a couple of half-breeds on the way there. Apparently the surface teems with them. That is almost as bad as putting up with aunt Kayla. But anyway, we were all a bit wary of them. Who wouldn't be being on the border with the imperium and all. One we could tell was from there. The other was apparently as far from her home as it was possible to be. She had put up a hammock between two bushes. Not the brightest bulb in the box, but apparently had no idea that it was safe enough to bed down on the ground. We had a tough time getting her to come, but she eventually relented and did so. Pretty much had to tell her that we would escort her back after we delivered the message.

There was about another weeks worth of travel after that. We knew when we were close though. The blinding light gave that one away. I had to put a cloth behind my lenses so that I could at least see without developing a headache.

We got there and were ushered to see someone in charge. We were then told to rest for the night because we would be accompanying them on the journey here. We all had a good time discovering things about the culture. Suffice it to say that they had never heard of a solo performance before and so I entertained them a bit.

The mode of transportation was strange, but like the rushing of super heated metal. I think I am still feeling the windburn I developed. The others probably do not realize that they have one.

The council meeting was interesting to say the least. I got to do some translating for the group. I didn't exactly tell them word for word what was said but they did get to know that we were chosen for the Trial of the Elements. There is one thing that I did not translate for them though. It chilled me when I heard it. It also made me wary because I knew I was being searched for. It went something like this: **_there is someone searching for something. It acts as though it were a mother bobcat looking for a lost cub._**That would accurately describe the feelings I would sometimes detect from that other. I fear for all while I am gone. I fear even more that I may not make it back to face this person. If I should die on this, he will not be pleased. But I had to prepare for it nonetheless. I asked Fuji, even wrote a letter for it, to return the sword to Heart of Blue flamefor me if I should not return. The letter states my regrets to grandpapa for not being able to bring honor to his blade. Now it is time to sing...

_**The heat of the hearth-fires sustains me,**_

_**As I travel these lonely wastes,**_

_**They burn fierce in the night,**_

_**To ward away the frozen death, **_

_**That for all does wait.**_

_**The heat of the hearth-fires fills me,**_

_**Though mine is a pale reflection,**_

_**With a radiance that doth keep out,**_

_**The silent and frosty feather-light kiss**_

_**The heat of the hearth-fires renews me,**_

_**As I return from afar, **_

_**Welcomes me with song and dance,**_

_**And warms me with love.**_

Probably shouldn't have written that down. Kind of loses much in the translation. But that is basically that which I screwed up days ago. This time I just played it on the torches. No dance necessary. Now it grows late and I am exhausted again. I will write more when I return. If I do. I do not want to risk ruining my implements by chance, so they will be stored here for the time being. Great Flame willing I will see this place again.

- 18 -


	3. The Trials of the Elements

Chapter 1: The Trials of the Elements

Well look now, mid-travels I find me some recording materials. I had to start this much after I had already taken care to attempt to gain and audience with our esteemed host. But to keep this all in order I shall, work our way to this point. Doing so requires me to inform you of our misadventure at the beginning of the quest. This occurred because one who is tainted with lesser blood had a severe memory lapse concerning the proper pool to jump into first...

The pure randomness of this plane was a joy to me. We started off high atop a mesa that overlooked the land. To get anywhere we had to move through tunnels. "Ohhh scary tunnels." These one were interesting enough to curl your toes. The high winds caused a cacophony of mind-numbing noise. Lesser souls could quite possibly be driven mad by the sheer random nature of the sounds emitted by it.

It seems impossible to think that this wind could carry all sound at once, but it did. Actually concentrating on its separate parts at the time of being subjected to it is impossible. But reflecting on its separate parts now, it is easier to pick it apart.

Think of a melody and then another. Now amplify and make them echo around together. Add one or two more that are in discord with those and you begin to understand why the weak minded would break.

But that is just the surface of the howling winds. Add to it a dozen different conversations in every conceivable language. Some in a hyper-paced version others at normal speed and some painfully slow. Pitched in ranges from tear producing bass to ear-bleeding soprano. Add as well the sounds of all creatures and sounds of nature, from the chirp of the cricket to the crash of thunder, each amplified to its greatest annoying level and cadence.

Greater people have gone mad with the mere constant drip of water hitting them on the forehead.. But, amazing enough, our group managed to survive it without being too much the worse for wear.

Now keep in mind, as I actually get into this story that it is extremely difficult to hear. But despite that I was still able to inspire my comrades to greatness in battle. Hmm...I'll have to remember to write a song about that later, it may not rhyme but it doesn't really need to.

We were walking when four figures galloped towards us. They resolved themselves into creatures that you would expect the Heralds of Hell to be riding. Their coats were as dark as the deepest Darkflame. Their eyes of a matching hue with a pinprick of flame at the center. The quartets manes, tails and hooves, all burned with the heat of sapphire flames. Needless to say, they were itching for a fight.

The group did quite well against them. There were those of us who could not keep a grip on our blades. Tarajae, our token sailor and cleric, couldn't seem to keep her bearings long enough to find hers. This was after she finally realized that her crossbow wouldn't work because of the winds. The winds had to be working a number on her mind.

I am ashamed to say that the winds tore 'Flickering Edge' from my unprepared hand. However, I was able to recover her and get back into the fray. Some fancy acrobatics put me behind Tarl. He was the first to receive the joy of the song I wove. Then Fuji gained its pleasure. That is only after I had tumbled myself to a position on the ceiling. Needless to say, gravity is pretty interesting there. It is once I was there that I made a great symphony play. The flames of the Nightmares own body created a sound so beautiful it would have brought tears to even the most hardened creatures eyes. Unfortunately that same creature would have to have been well within the striking distance of the ebon equines to hear it. That is why the pull of the realm was so important. I was able to get close enough to my traveling partners and the creatures without chancing being struck by them.

At some point we had also seen a great undead creature. A Giant of sorts. Luckily for us, he believed that he was an elf and he needed his lost bow to enter the afterlife. Fuji pointed him in a direction away from where we were headed. The trip to Windblown was uneventful after that.

Once arriving there we found our inn by looking for signs. There were plenty pointing the way to the Scaly Dog. We entered and it took about an hour, give or take a flame-length, for Fuji and Tarl to figure out how to procure a room. The barkeep spoke in a kind of garbled language. I could not really afford one, as it would have left me without a means of getting anything once we got out of here. Couldn't even get a decent glass of wine due to the prices. So if you ever find yourself in Pandemonium, take a hefty amount of coins with you. Anyway, I ended up staying in the common room all night.

I had first believed that I sat in a solid corner to survey the comings and goings. There was a hodgepodge group in the place. Angels and devils would sit side by side playing a good game of cards. Enemies would just drop their grudges with one another, while bosom friends would slit each other's throats over a missed greeting. Even more interesting was when the keep came over and asked me if I wanted a drink. That is when the door became apparent; the top half swinging away from me. I indicated no and made sure to keep a better eye out near to me. The kicker is that later I was asked to open the window. It was right where the door had been. What a great place of random chance, it was so wonderful to me. Things did become more interesting when the others came down later on.

We were discussing how to find our way out of here and then how to find the correct pools for the challenges. I do not quite remember at what point that the devilish figure entered in on it. He did give us the information we needed, for a fee of course, but it proved accurate. He delivered it to us dry so I'll spice it up a bit.

Mossy granite will lead you to many an earthy grave

The path to wooden wonder

Leads from a great mahogany,

Two there are of the shade of blue

Water and Air they are

The former of its darkest depth

The latter as pale as daylight sky,

Of spirit he did mention

But wished to bleed for more

So it was we refused him

And found them on our own.

Not very good but a bit more flavor than what he gave it. He also told us where the exit to the astral plane was from there. We had to jump into an ale barrel in the basement.

Once back out on the astral plane, we found the closest portal. It happened to be to the plane of earth. The trip around there involved a load of digging. Our mission was to "find metals true heart" and that is all we were given to go on. So we would dig and rest and dig and rest. We lost track of how long we were there. There was one rest period that really stuck with me. Mainly because I had contact with "Boss" again and it got interrupted...

I had drawn last watch and, as usual, passed out in short order after digging my nitch. I wasn't asleep long when a hand clamped over my mouth. I was standing. The harsh voice in my ear was enough to set me at ease.

_You are proving to be difficult to track 'Staci'._ I was briefly taken aback at the name he had called me. It was a name I knew, but only a piece of it. A pet name if you will. It was that name, the way he said it, and the heat of his breath tickling my ear that caused me to shiver.

The hand that covered my mouth slid to my shoulder to turn me. The fact that I had to tilt my head to meet his eyes threw me. The way I saw it we were about the same height.

Somewhere in my thought his hands had moved to tenderly frame my face. I reached for his wrists and removed them gently. _You look for me the way you remember me hunter. That is what throws you. See me as I am and find me quicker. _I took a step back, just to put me beyond his fingertips and waited.

He closed his eyes and that telltale tic at his jaw gave away his concentration. It stopped as he relaxed. Then, when he opened his eyes, he realized how off he had been. Though my coloration had stayed the same, he had failed to let time work on me in his mind. He now stood corrected that I was no longer a girl on the cusp of becoming a woman.

There was a tentative touch, almost as if I were as fragile as a magma bubble. _What's wrong un...?"_

I was cut off by a crushing hug. _Don't ever call me that again. It always has sounded wrong coming from you. _His embrace loosened and I felt him stroke my hair.

I drew a deep breath, as to speak and felt a silencing finger on my lips.

_I did not choose to come back the second time for your mother child. Most definitely not for her._ One of his metallic fingers traced my jawbone. His other arm encircled my waist. He propelled me to walk with him. He kept talking. The things he was talking about made some but truly little sense to me. They were things that I had a sneaking suspicion he'd told me before but I just couldn't remember right now.

As we continued our way through the rocky caverns that made up my current thought scape, I became apprehensive. Wherever he was leading me was not somewhere I wanted to be, but I wished to remain with him. Then I finally noticed it, the ground had changed. The crunch of gravel gave way to the softer sound of snow crunching.

I began to shrink away toward the real heat of the tunnels behind us. My teeth began to chatter and I began to shiver. Despite his warming presence next to me, I bolted. I made it far enough away to begin to feel myself thaw before he caught me. He wrapped me in living-metal arms. _"What is it?"_

Vaguely remembered details surfaced and clashed with what I now saw. This man never talked so much in the time I had known him. When he did it was short and to the point and often in a tone so cold that even mother would have shrunk from him. Now here he was all warm, tender, and even caring. Gentle hands and loving arms were not to be expected. _"Why now?'_ I thought.

The familiar smirk was felt against my hair. '_It wasn't appropriate then.' _Was his non-verbal reply. He then whipped me around and kissed me.

It was certainly a surprise, but I recovered quickly. It felt right, so I relaxed into it. The more I relaxed the more I felt. It took me a few moments to realize that we were sharing. About the time I did there was a curious snuffle...

I sprang from my nook, blade at the ready. My heart was racing and I felt lightheaded. The tail end of a wake up was all that I heard as the weasels sprang away from me. Tarl soon after befriended one of them. He bribed them with one of the gems that I was carrying and a small bit of rangery spell craft. It did make the digging easier plus the weasels helped us by sniffing out our goal. That sped up our journey nicely. The roof of the tunnel did cave in on us once. We got away from that with a couple of gems that were on the desiccated remains. One was something that no one in the group had ever seen before; it's amazing what those squid-heads will find when left to hunt unchecked. Huh…how did I know what it was?…anyway…

Brigid woke up from one exhausted slumber and was able to give us a direction to the nearest portal. It didn't go to the astral plane, but at least it got us out of the dirt. Its direction was the positive energy plane...

There was a blinding light. Once my vision cleared, I discovered that we were in the middle of a star, or so it seemed. The disembodied voice rang clear, _"interesting, you have made your choice. Find the one negative aspect."_ She, who is so often lost and confused, tried to detect our portal out of here. She ended up blinded. I handed her my darklenses. Luckily Brigid still had the sense enough to know when we had stumbled into an animation pocket. Unfortunately, it was well after the fact. Fujiwara was struggling with his money belt and one of my daggers got a distinctly 'common thug' attitude.

I figured that it would be a good thing to help Fuji try to breath so I went to cut the belt off.

"_I'll cut you." _It kept saying in its street thug voice.

"_Hey do you want to remain alive?"_ I tried to reason with it. Its only answer was to swing again. I resorted to pulling its twin to defend myself. I eventually shattered it. About that time Fuji began an interesting shuffling hop-run and Brigid apparently regained her sight. She returned the darklenses, unimpressed by their novelty.

A little while later a citadel appeared in the distance. We made our way here. Hey it was rather short and uneventful, hah. The others tried to get us in here and failed miserably. They had confused the servants by stating our business in the realm. Quite the pity, you would think a former slave herself would have remembered the rule when dealing with servants. Keep things short and simple, if you have other reasons for being in a place, seek out the people in charge. Anyway I ended up getting us shelter. I first wrote a letter to the master of the keep before I sat to write this. I just hope we get an answer.

I suppose that now is a good time to reflect on my travel companions.

Fujiwara: An interesting person indeed. He comes from a culture that has a high sense of honor, much like my people. Though there is a niggling doubt in my mind that says a man like him, being human, runs roughly on par with the half bloods that run with is as well. He does have that redeeming quality in him though it is also a fault. Honor. Question or know how to manipulate it to better advantage, oh the joys of that. Human cur has yet to prove he is worthy of my presence. At least he is good for soaking up hits in a fight. Huh? Where did that come from?

Brigid: Uggh, smart as me, if not smarter I am loathe to say, but no clue how to glean an answer from her vast amounts of facts and figures. No wonder though, the poor girl came from the imperium. They don't usually train their slaves so well, but when they do they don't usually teach them the proper questions to ask themselves. At least that seems like a pretty good guess on my part being that I have never been there and never plan to. Maybe I should pity her then. With a little guidance she could easily replace the guardians. Especially that really annoying one...yet again I digress into something and feel my hand grow cold. I need to watch that. Going into another cold snap with my current company wouldn't be a good thing. They probably wouldn't know how to handle it...

Tarajae: Ahh. Haven't gotten to know her really well. She keeps mostly to herself or only associates with Brigid in low foreign tones. Amazing that she could remember how to translate…sorry wrong subject. But like I said, Tara keeps mainly to herself. She is a Sailor from the Emerald Isles is all I can put my money on. The number of half-breeds seems excessively great in this group...

E: Speaking of the bunch here is another. She's even quieter than Tara. Don't think that I will be trying to wheedle anything out of these two. Though the three of them should make good...there it goes again and it is starting to shoot up my arm. Well there is a knock at the door; I'll be back shortly...

Hmm, that was a load of fun, nothing like talking to an amorphous light. That was the most entertainment that I've had all trip though. Brigid abased herself in front of it. She was in awe to be in its presence. Even decided to name the jewel we had found after it. "The Gem of the One" or some such. Though she did not think of it herself, guess who suggested it.

Anyway, I made an inquiry about my ring. I received essentially no help. Told me that I had to discover the meaning on my own. No big deal, I just have to brave the storm associated with it. I don't quite feel ready for that though.

Fuji has an interesting pastime. The servants showed him how to slide down the spiral stair. He just needs to learn to stop before he breaks himself beyond repair. Humans, they already live so short a span, yet they insist on doing things that can shorten it so significantly. Why?

Their choice. Not that it is much of a loss though. Not being able to remember is though. I guess that I will have to start on that when I get the time. Speaking of time, the hour grows late. I need some rest.

This has been a good bit in coming, but between the negative energy plane and growing these plants here I've been terribly busy. Never thought growing things would be so much work. But I do get ahead of myself. All needs to be in order and we did go to the negative plane before coming to the wood.

There was a funny glitch here though. Our task was not given to us until after we had fought a battle. The vampires were a trip. Brigid stood point blank firing magic missiles and Fuji and I were busy slicing the things up.

Until that fight I'd forgotten the capabilities of some of the greater undead. The first hit rattled it loose. The second one drove it home. Nothing like a sudden bout of weakness to cause a person to remember something vital to survival. Poor Brigid took her fair share of hits. I am quite surprised that she did not collapse from fatigue.

Once we were finished our objective was given to us. "_Find the one thing that lives in death. "_There was a knowing that came with this one as well, a sense that it was a tangible object that we were hunting for.

There was a very interesting place there. To respect something we were told; I will leave that out. Suffice it to say that we found who we were looking for, I got another cold shoulder from someone. This person also called young ones lazy. I took it in stride. Suffice it to say that I have started on that myself, here and now I am slowly uncovering that which was forcibly hidden about my past, but yet again I get ahead of myself, though only slightly.

We went from the negative to the astral and from there; we came here to the plane of wood. Now what we were told to do was _"Grow one of each element." _So we compiled a list of what plants reminded us most of an element. Each of us chose one of the plants to grow and Fuji took a moment to teach me a meditation technique. It is that which I have been using to regain my self from before.

So when I wasn't busy with nurturing my nightshade, I would meditate, contemplate what I saw inside while walking, jot note on it, or even just narrate it to the plant. I actually slept as little as necessary.

The points when I did sleep brought an occasional "visit' from the others that I was beginning to know. My meditations have been useful it letting me recognize them as well as one or two places. That crack has been ever widening as well, it has been slow and painful at times, but very rewarding. One of the two places I remember much more clearly than the other...maybe because that is where a majority of the memories I've recovered have taken place...

Of all the times I had been in it, this was the only one it hadn't been impeccably kept. It was also the only one that more than a handful had been allowed in at once. I had bounded in like I usually did, ignoring the little edge of wrongness that was eating at me, stopping short as I saw mother and a number of other clerics working hurriedly to stem some serious bleeding. One commented off hand' "_really wish that the surgical suite was operational."_

It was some never-seen-before piece being added to the hospice building. Mother insisted that would help with the conservation of healing spells for those who needed them. I just thought that she was beginning to go mad from planes hopping. "_Apparently they could use it now though." _I thought as another blood soaked bandage landed in the congealing pile by the bed.

The clergy's movements obscured my view of the bed. A few chance snatches revealed a skin tone that rivaled in paleness to my own. That caused me to back up in shock. That is when mother had noticed me. "_Get Anastasia out of here!" _She ground out between clenched teeth. It was a telling thing. She hardly ever lost her temper, so however this happened had really pissed her off.

One of the attendants escorted me back to my rooms. I didn't get to see Kox again for several days. When I did we were at court and he was receiving yet another award from mother. The team that had helped her received medals as well.

There was a telltale glint when he knelt. It naturally drew my eye. His hands were metallic! My breath caught in my throat as I tried to picture what could have possibly done this to him. Then a sudden visual came to me. It was too bright to make them out as more than shadows, but my anger grew as the forms dissipated. How dare...

That is where that memory concludes for me. The rage it invoked in me had pushed me out and I haven't had the nerve to go further into it than that.

There was another, maybe a month after the first that was more of a mix of happiness and fright. I had always loved going flying with mother. She was not able to do it often, so when she did it was special to me. What I didn't realize was that this was going to be a crash course in survival techniques...

We had bundled up against the cold of the upper heights. Frosh did not come down to the upper courtyard often; usually it constituted an emergency when she did. So it was that mother and I had gone to her cave at the mountain's summit. 

We weren't there long before the massive dragon lumbered her way out of the cave. They greeted one another as they often did, silently and rather unnervingly. Then mother bounded onto the great white's back. She always rode just tethered to Frosh. Kept telling me that it was better that way, just in case she had to bail off quickly. Then she lowered a bit of rope to aid me in getting on. I just didn't have the springiness that she did.

Once we were both on, Frosh slid over the edge of the cliff and glided along the mountain until she caught an updraft. She certainly was graceful for her size. We danced in the air for quite some time. This way and that, swooping and looping around. I never felt my rope loosen.

I didn't panic when I started to fall. Mother had made sure that we were wearing parachutes. That Is something that she picked up on one of her dimension hopping trips. She taught us how to use them. Wouldn't do for the royal family to all die in a freak flying accident. So I pulled the cord.

The jerk was never a pleasant thing to experience. Something akin to coming to a dead stop while you are running in boots of speed, but at least once it is over you can concentrate enough to cast a spell or two before you hit ground. I usually did to make the landing that much softer.

I had barely hit the ground when Frosh swooped overhead. She had a distinct predatory gleam in her eye. That is when I got an eerie feeling. 

I ditched my chute and ran. Dodging trees and attempting not to slip on the crusty snow, as the chunks of ice began to hit around me, I realized that mother had been planning this little piece of training for quite some time. Something hit near me and did not shatter. A pack. No doubt with the barest minimum of supplies in it. I'd get it later, right now I had to find a place to hide from a dragon with permission to hunt...

Mother had done a good job on this one. I spent several days figuring out which way to go. It was the dead of winter and she had dropped me in the middle of a forest. I had been given a weeks worth of food and water. But no clothing, spell book or even a simple pair of sunglasses to block the glare of the sun. 

Needless to say, I had one killer of a migraine and no way to rid myself of it. I was dirty and ripe and nearly frozen. That made me a very angry princess indeed.

I let that anger fuel me. I traveled after dark most of the time. One it was easier on my eyes. Two it afforded me some cover. But mostly I could get my bearings much easier. The mountain seemed to have a slight glow to it that made it easier to pick out.

So it was that two weeks after mother had dropped me, I shuffled into the vicinity of the castle. I did not head for my rooms. My instincts directed me elsewhere. I stumbled and fell. Someone caught me; they began to carry me toward the main castle. I began to fight them.

They dropped me and I struggled to pull myself toward the barracks. It was slowly becoming harder to do so. I was too damnably cold. My muscles did not want to respond. Arms wrapped around me again, I attempted to fight. Then I felt that I was being taken the direction I wanted to, so I ceased my twitching.

There was a gentle brush in my mind. It wasn't some one I was used to, but they were there and gone so quickly that I supposed that it was just to assure themselves that my spirit had not moved on. I was spooked to say the least about it, but this person was taking me where I wanted to be. Where I would be safe beyond the shadow of any doubt I could possibly harbor.

I knew when we arrived. The smell alone was enough. The overpowering scent of the cleaner could not hide his underlying one. I had a vague sense of others in here. People that did not belong, and he was not. There conversation drifted to me as if on the breeze…

The door banged open. _"You brought her here!"_ came a female voice that positively should not have been in the area in my opinion. 

_Her highness fought me tooth and nail when I tried to take her elsewhere."_

Someone else hissed through his or her teeth. _That much is obvious. Might want to have the healers take a look at that eye Synth._

_I just might, if your ladyship doesn't mind tending to the little one here. I might even bring them back. _He shot at them as they came over to help. There was a reassuring warmth that I felt as he left the room, as if to say I'll bring one anyway. then he was gone.

This is where I drifted in and out. There was much jostling as my garments were removed. Then I was cleaned and dried and finally wrapped into a chair near the fire.

When I was not aware of there, I seemed to be in a room with no doors and no windows. I sat on a pile of shredded tapestries. I thought what a mess to clean up. and it was my job to do so. The layers of dust in the room were enough to choke the mites. I sorted and resorted things that seemed like a flicker. Then I cleaned up the dust I was swimming in. I realized that I had nowhere to dump it, thought a window would be nice, and then there was one. I opened it briefly and emptied the contents of the dustpan.

There was a brief sense of shock and I was back in my nearly frozen body. Soaking up the heat and listening to another heat nearby, 

"_Everybody out." _A door slammed. There was some quick spell casting, my mind was too numb to pick out which one it was, then I heard the cold stillness that only Kox could convey. _"She damn near died. I would have expected this kind of foolishness from Kayla, but you Tatiana? She is your heir!"_

_"She did not. I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't thought her ready." Besides I can always try for another._

I didn't think it possible but his tone became even harder. _"Do not even think it. I will never follow any but her after you are gone._

_"Why is that?"_

He calmed marginally, _"I haven't figured it out yet."_

I could feel the knowing smirk on mother's lips before she spoke. _"Be sure that I am the first to know after you do._ " With that she turned and left leaving me in my chair.

The other's returned as I felt myself being lifted gently. They quietly waited while I was tucked into the bed. The murmured sounds of their conversation lulled me into slumber.

That one I spent some time mulling over. A few days and I decided that I would investigate that odd place I went. But only after I had some other memories first. That other place had felt like something for me, but yet it was not of me. Instead I focused on the young men I had seen in the first vision.

They looked exactly alike in their oddness, which just made it feel even more like they should be related. Both had warrior braided silvery-white hair, when their eyes were not awash with the redness of our inherited dark-vision, one was a baby blue and the other a deep violet. They were cool, calm, confident, and the worst practical jokers in the realm...

One such that they had played on me caused me to miss court for about a month. It just wouldn't do for the Crown Princess to show with ink staining her hair and skin. Nothing I did would get it out either. Mother was both furious with them and quite amused by the prank. I was completely ticked and got them back with a bit of ink in their tea when they weren't expecting it.

Rather short and to the point there. Mikhail and Nikolai were the terrors in my life. But that is the way it is with us, love to hate and hate to love. Though I do believe that they did it more out of love; to help keep me on my toes against those who would attempt to murder me. That could just be an illusion though, but I guess that I'll keep with it until it is proven other wise.

The next one was something buried much deeper. It was locked somewhere that I was not supposed to go. This place was colder than I had been when I was nearly frozen, and brighter than staring strait into a newborn star at pointblank range. But this requires more detail so here goes...

The place appeared cold and barren. A bright center in the inky blackness that had invaded me. There was nothing but a biting wind that howled and beat at me mercilessly. I fought my way through it.

Once I reached its center, I saw a beast the likes of which was unheard of to the people of my new home. But was all too common to those of my previous. 

It looked as if it belonged in the sea. The head was all full of tentacles and had the remote shape of a squid. The terror of it that I felt roiled up from the ground on which I stood. You are not allowed here. These things are no longer yours to have.

I cringed slightly. The damn voice came at me from all sides. I had the stupidity to say to it. _This is my mind and my soul; anything that lies within it is mine to have_.

I felt as if it smiled. So say you child. But powers greater than you have deemed it otherwise; do you challenge their right to do so? 

My only answer was to draw my sword.

So be it and we fought. It was a tedious thing; dodging the mental blasts he sent my way. But I managed. I'd learned a few things since the last time...but wait this was the first, wasn't it? Apparently whatever he hid was attempting to help me through this. I eventually drove the blade home, slicing the frightful guardian from his heart through his oblong head.

There was a distinct feeling of perverse pleasure coming from the apparition before it died. Then that which it had been hiding hit me full force.

It was enough to knock me on my ass back here in my current state of reality. The others more or less missed it; though I screamed loud enough to wake the undead on several planes of existence I am quite sure. Memories of the life you led before being reborn into a new one usually present themselves backwards. That is for future reference, just to let people know. No better way to shy one from it than starting with how you died in the first place.

Picking through this will take me a while so I suppose that I will be writing more on that, just to get them in order.

It was a beautiful day. My family had gone out on a picnic to celebrate the coming bonding of my elder brother. We were not expecting an attack.

They fell on my family without warning. I was picked up so quickly that I had no time to see whom it was. All I remember next is the excessive weight on top of me, pinning me to the ground. That is what saved me though; the body effectively hid my small form from the attackers. They disappeared as they came, silently and without warning. Leaving me to wiggle out from my cooling cover.

I wandered in the general direction of the village. I plopped my tired body down next to a tree much later, Knowing full well that I had traveled in the right direction; Just not quite sure if I had made it to my destination yet. My tired little body gave in to the lure of slumber.

When I woke, I was in the home of those who were to have been my in-laws. The eldest of them was on the council. The council had just decided that orphans made under the circumstances that I had been, would be given over to training. So it was that I was given over to the 100-year training program. I was a couple of years older than they wanted, but they waived that.

I met him one day. A chance encounter before we had been set into our group. He was so serious about what he was doing I couldn't help but laugh. Then I quickly grew solemn as I realized that it was the magic that was elusive to me. That is why they had me going through a completely different type of metaphysics that I seemed to have a knack for, psionics.

I hadn't caught the snigger quickly enough and was on the receiving end of an angry glare. I caught my breath once our gazes locked. I do not know if he felt anything then but I just knew that we were something to one another. 

My distraction cost him the spell and some face with his classmates. It cost me precious time needed to make my class. If there was anything my teachers hated it was tardiness. So I hustled off to that tower that few others ventured to.

The teacher asked me why I was late. I managed to get him to wait until after the class for an explanation. Once we were alone I told him of the incident. That once I saw the kid I knew. He took this in stride and dismissed me.

About a month later they had divided us into groups. That is when I found out that we had been grouped together. It was going to be a trip. Especially when his first words to me were._ "I owe you one mental case. Watch for it._

He paid me back with interest over the next several months of team training. No matter the situation he found a way to make it more difficult for me. Unfortunately for him I knew that it was coming. _"Tahmaril you have much to learn before you can pull one over on me like that."_ I shot at him after his millionth attempt. _"Besides what I did was not intentional, it just happened."_

He seemed to accept this and quit hampering our efforts. That began our group receiving top marks in everything we did. The thing that most amazed our sages was the apparent way that Tamaril and I read each other's moves. We were a dangerous pair.

Somewhere near the end of our training, he finally realized that we were soul bonded. The night he came to me about it I had just had a scathing interview with my psion instructor on the same subject.

He darn near lost his arm as I turned a block hard enough to crush bone. Luckily he had developed reflexes enough to pull the outreached arm away from me.

_"Not a good thing to come sneaking behind me Tahm."_ Our group had long since gone to knick names. _Especially not now."_ I explained to him the encounter with Patil.

_"Well if we are to be separated because of it, why not give into what we've been feeling. "_It was a simple statement and he knew the reason why not before I even had to draw breath. That was the very reason they were going to do it. Because they thought that so deep a bond would cause extreme problems for the group, or at least Patil did.

Tahm pulled me close. _"Let's not worry about him. He is just afraid of losing his star pupil. Not that he ever had a chance of winning what he wanted from you Dasin. We have been one another's since that day so long ago. Not even death will separate us._

I smile at that statement now. They had tried, the gods, but the laugh was on them. Mother would not let him go. She did not know of the fact that her goddess would take pity on the man and at the same time play a cruel joke on her. But I get off subject, and I'd rather finish this out.

_They never did separate us. Mainly on the fact that there was no time to shuffle the groups around before each was sent out. Our first mission was to just gather information on the areas of the Underdark. Unfortunately our first mission was our last._

_We had run into the illithids. They did not take kindly to our intrusion. Each of us had our turn in the pits; each of us came out victorious. Unfortunately they had some issues breaking Tahmaril and myself. Him because I personally went in and built him a psychic barrier._

_They took personal affront to that and took drastic measures. We were thrown into the pit together to face whatever they threw at us. We were tearing our way through a couple of dwarves, when he was suddenly gone from my mind. The bond hadn't been severed yet, but it was dampened to a point that we could not feel each other. We kept on and one fell, the other doubled his attack. That was when they cut it. Forcibly. It caused me to stumble right into the path of the other's clashing blades. Not that I could tell for all the pain in my head, what direction I had gone... _

It turned out that I was dead before the blades even pierced the flesh. The Psychic backlash proved to be too much for me. I can only imagine now that the tattered and dirty place I saw so long ago is what was left of that piece of me that was with him. From the looks of the damage, they went in and did their own brand of clean up on the space.

That pissed me off now. I would have to remedy the situation. The next three months I spent my time working on that room full of tatters. I sorted and mended in my free time. Then I worked on the walls that hid it all away. By all that was, he hadn't died (close calls do not count). He deserved to remember his whole life. To remember his own name and not be called by that which his psyche bending masters had given him.

I guess I'll find out relatively soon what my efforts have brought forth. From the way things were going before hand I suspect it was he who was after me. There is no other explanation for the, in his view, destruction that seemed to follow me after I left the caverns of my home. But now I have a few new things to consider...

Once the seven months were over with we were congratulated on our completion of the trials. The elders of each of the elements came, including that of dark and light. It put me at a little more ease to know that I was not alone. They also appeared to have something for one another. They were holding hands at the very least and crazily enough seemed to take joy in the pain that they caused one another.

The whole episode was over quickly, as we faded back into our original plane of existence. Almost all returned, save the representatives of the positive and negative planes. I assume that they have issues staying away from their respective planes for any length of time. Not to mention that being in each other's presence must be rather draining for them. But for the rest of us there was a feast. Our weapons were enhanced and returned. I was a bit reluctant to let them take grandfather's sword at first. It wasn't very well explained that I would be getting it back after he took care of the enchanting they felt it needed.


	4. The Ring

Chapter 2: The Ring

Oh the joys of making it one-step further on the path to power and glory. Right. The only thing that made sigal any different than everywhere else in the planes is that the deities agreed that it was no man's land. Which makes for some very interesting pairings all over the ring-city.

One such we stumbled upon as we were going to find accommodations for the night. The shock of seeing a Tenarii and a Celestial walk together like brothers was almost enough, but add to that the celestial was tolerating a bad bar joke from the Tenarii and you know things have gotten seriously strange.

The place was just like any other large city. Full of those who were made of all that is light, those that were pure darkness, and those who hadn't quite made their minds up as to who or what they were subservient to. Full of all matter of gadgets to get from here to there or even now and then. But again I get slightly ahead of myself.

Our luck ran us to a tavern called the Scaleless dog. Not to be confused with the scaly dog in pandemonium. There had been a tension in the air even before our motley crew came through the door. It hiked up a notch or two after Fuji noticed that there was a demon with a human slave at a table near to us.

I was just having a good time using his flaming hair to make s'mores and play music. When he got up to go confront the girl's tormentor, I naturally stood and followed to keep up my fun.

He reached the table as I had a twisted idea. The music I created started to change and everyone turned to look at me.

"Milady," the creature hissed at me as Fuji moved out of the way, "I didn't realize that one of your stature was traveling with such rabble."

"These are but servants and retainers that I see fit to have along on my journey." I hissed back in the same dark tongue.

We continued on making a bit of small talk before I got down to business. "How much for the slave, she appears to be useful." This as she translated some of what I couldn't convey to him. She also added some warnings to his translations. Take insult to something, okay easy enough. "I can give you the location of someone powerful enough to gain you better standing among your peers." I offered.

Though nobody had asked me, there were some parts of my current life that had worked their way back into my consciousness. The major fact was that my mother had tried to kill me once. Not intentionally for certain, and I truly did not die, but another minute in another direction and I would have been here now. That and I had this thought that it would be longer than I had left for her to die, be murdered or step down.

He turned me down. We discussed things for a little longer and he kept hedging. It angered me. So I excused myself to go speak with everyone else. "You let your slaves have a say in what you do?" He asked incredously.

"No, but occasionally they do have an idea or two that works. I shot at him as I left. We all conferred for a moment. Then I sauntered back to the table." unfortunately that wasn't the case this time."" I growled at him. Things degenerated from there. I took offense to all of what he had to say and we ended up fighting.

To save on the cost of ink I'll leave it at two short and simple facts. 1. He lost. 2. I received a very interesting leash outfit.

Now here is where we take rest, at a different inn of course. I will write more on the morrow.

Well I suppose I lied. Not really it is just that so much has happened in the past two days that I've only gotten a chance to collect my thoughts now. As I sit here in a place that is both foreign and familiar I will go back and attempt to relate to you how it is that I have come home...

After I finished my last entry we all settled in for the night. In the morning I found that Fuji and Tarajae had already gone hunting for a way to find this rip that we were tasked to repair.

My new...companion…and I went looking for a spell book. Apparently she fancies herself somewhat of a mage. That took only one gem. The one that I found out from Fuji later could have bought and outfitted us an army that was bigger than any ever seen and still left us with some change.

Well everyone is entitled to a colossal blunder. The next minor issue we had was when our errant associates reappeared in the inn. I was on break from performing and let my curiosity get a hold of me.

When they appeared I noted the strange device they held. I went with them on a trip and then decided to try it out. They told me how to operate it and we were off to the only room that I could recall from my early childhood.

The place was immaculate, as was usual. I let my mischievous side take hold. I went over to the closet and began to yank things out of it, throwing everything haphazardly around the room.

The others were looking around the room at the trophies that hung there. Some were the stuffed heads of creature the occupant had killed. (Please keep in mind at this time I was still a bit fuzzy on everyone I'd known in this place, but I knew that I'd know him or her when I saw them.) Others were the scrolls that went with the awards on the dress uniform. The only thing that I had left hanging in the closet was that purple, black and silver suit. It was too lovely to mess up.

I went over to the bed from there. Here again was the impeccable neatness. Not a wrinkle or a speck of dust could be seen. Feeling that I could cause as much trouble as possible, I decided to make a mess of that as well.

There was some small debate as to if we should open the door or not. I do believe that Fuji did. Needless to say he shut it as quick. Then he called the door forth and we left.

I had to smile when I stepped through. Fuji and Tara were otherwise detained by one of the Raiders. I recognized them the second I stepped through. I vaguely remember telling them to release Fuji and Tara. That was not up to me though and my heart near skipped a beat when the man who sat so casually at the table with the others looked at me.

Kox! How long had it been since I had last seen him? There were so many things I wanted to say to him right then and there. But I held my tongue, as he began to speak.

He began by telling me who I was. I could feel myself beginning to smirk and quickly tramped it down. How little he still remembered himself. I now know who I am and was he might need a nudge in the right direction. That will come later though. I let him finish his little speech.

Not much longer after that, we were all back at… well home.


	5. First Homecoming

Chapter 3: First Homecoming

I find it even more humorous now that I look back on the whole interview with mother. None of the others could understand a single word that we were saying. It was all in drow. Which I do have to admit is a slight bit rough on the throat.

Suffice it to say that I got everyone off the termination list with mother. Now if I can just figure out what is going on around here and pry from mother or Kox who exactly they seem to be preparing to fight I'd be doing much better.

My old rooms are stifling and seeming unnatural to me now. Reminds me too much of human building techniques, all sharp angles and edges. Nothing like the tunnels back home. Listen to me; here I am torn between to completely different worlds. Here I have to be sneaky and devious. There I just had to pull my weight and show proper respects and I received the same in return. A pity that would be difficult to change to here; the family adheres too much to the traditions of the old world.

Speaking of I wonder what Aunt Kayla is up to. I barely remember her anymore… enough I am feeling a little hemmed in right now. I think I'll go practice for a while.

That was invigorating. Not to mention that I am at an impasse now. I would like so much for him to remember what we had, but how would that further damage his mind? I would like to tell mother. Then again that would be a big mistake as well, especially considering that she would find some way to use it against us both. Her decent nature not withstanding, she is and ever will be Drow.

Kox will you ever reacquaint yourself to who you were…or are. Death has not taken you, mother would not allow it, and maybe I'll decide sometime before we leave to take care of the rip. Time will tell.

The others continue to prepare. I just seek to find out what is behind this war. Mother and Kox are not very forthcoming about the details. My brothers are hardly ever around and even when they are it is almost impossible to get them alone to talk. But my suspicion is that it has something to do with this rip.

I suppose that I shall have to kick the group in the ass. We can't let this go on. I just hope beyond everything that it is not the blood elves that mother fights. After evening meal I shall try to convince mother to hold off on much of the fighting. To give us time to see if healing the rift doesn't settle things down some.

She reluctantly agreed to keep the fighting at a minimum. I had to let her know what the Blood Elves were capable of, thank goodness that I had my tales for that. Now we have some time to see if we can't get rid of a threat with minimal bloodshed.

I have also given it much thought and decided to give Kox a letter explaining things as I see them. If he reads it or not is up to him. I really do not intend him to find it until after I have left. Suffice it to say that the only items that I will repeat in this book are Tahmaril and Dasinalrish'n. Tahm and Dasin for short. Should he come reading through here he should hopefully recognize that at least. If mother or anyone else manages to get through my protections, they will have to wonder about it.

We leave in the morning.


	6. Songs

Verses of the realm

Planar Companions

A man of clan and honor,

A woman of wind and sea,

One born half-breed slave,

Two who respond to nature's call,

The last with heart of darkest flame,

All come to repair life's tapestry.

Tests they take to prove true,

Open up hearts and minds to possibility,

Lessons learned were quick indeed,

But all proved to be of worth,

Each now gifted with elements,

To nurture and grow inside.

Virtues can sustain you,

If used in proper measure,

If too little or too much,

They can burn without censure,

So the question stands,

Will honor burn steady

Ot will he flare and sputter?

Salt breeze and crashing surf,

Steady hand and sure feet,

On the swaying boards,

A part of, apart from,

Frothy swirling foam,

But ever in her heart,

The rainbow reefs of home.

Born to a life free from purpose lacked,

Freed to a world of purpose chosen,

Strung along on journey for safety's mighty call,

Knowledge shared to soar,

To seek to dance among the clouds,

And deny the world's great pull.

Far from the Frozen North

Doth the woods man wander,

Over hill and dale, through wood and water,

To seek that which he already knew,

The embrace of the great earthen mother.

Born half of the treetops,

And half of blockish blight,

Seeking to find herself,

Amidst the streets and strife,

Still will answer hearts desire,

Seeking solace among the trees,

The wondrous natural spire.

Child brought forth from the deepest dark,

One of ash and flame,

Long lost cousin

Of the blood,

Drawn to the cold, darkflame.

Love Lost

Forgotten Realm, Forgotten Home

But the heart remembers true,

Love of Light, Heart of Darkness

She lives in the shadowed twilight,

Searching for what she lost

Repairing what the squid-face shattered,

Showing him he truly matters.

Lessons she was to be taught,

Power to make forget,

Did the ancients burn.

Extra did they have to use,

To dampen down the bond,

Created with death and life,

First one once to be born again,

The other twice to be torn from heav'n,

The former's death

Shattered the latter,

A block did form to ease the pain,

Of true love lost,

On the master's psycic blade.

The latter's second death,

Heav'n torn asunder,

Did warn him of his true love's slumber,

Wake she would, born anew

In the womb of the one

Who bade him return.

The anger did posses him then,

How dare the powers conspire

Keep him out of the hallowed plains

Of elven paradise.

He did choose to return for her

But had to again,

Forgetful as to why,

He was back from death again.

Others ,though, did see

The connection between he and she,

The mother it did irk,

His subordinates it did amuse,

His anger did it arouse,

And he new not why.

'til one day she did rebel,

on the cusp betwixt girl and lady,

did not leave the scene,

disappeared she did'

to parts unknown,

disquiet did settle then,

where her presence was in head.

A hundred year did pass'

Before he found the trail,

Just to play hit and miss,

As she ran to throw pursuit.

He left soon after she dropped the plane,

A path of destruction in his wake,

But all was not lost,

He sought her out the other way,

Amidst the shredded tatters,

In the tapestry of his mind.

Now it stands,

He only did this once,

The misconception of her youth,

Lifted from his eyes.

She, however, could not muster, strength enough to venture past the frozen waste,

That was the way between,

One to the other,

Before the deep black flame.

But as she wandered,

And while she grew,

A search of the past

She did renew.

Now at the obsidian wall,

She doth stand.

No icy death threatening to receive

So forward she doth go,

Into the tattered pieces

Of an ancient past,

For he endured

Where she did pass'

The tattered pieces she did weave,

That which she's mended

She also receives.

Removing the shadows from his soul,

And taking them to herself.

Parts to ease the pain'

She heals the light within his soul,

And smiles at the pain it brings her.

Of One Blood

The Lost and unfound,

Loved and forgotten,

Held and rejected.

All these we are

Who linger in the dark,

Longing to see again,

Those who pushed away,

Us who would do their

Dirty deeds,

Not flinching from the work.

The first wars they did use,

As an excuse to say'

That which you do

In the dark,

We do in the light of day.

So war and death

Did banish blood,

From the burning flame.

Time drew on

It was decided,

Those of the warring ways

Were completely unwanted.

So it was that our first bretheren

Turned to the dark,

And so it is now

Those who walk the light,

And bleed the nations,

Do remind of our Ashling line.

Chaos reigns

Winds of utter crazyness

Howl here all around

Up is down and down is up,

So walk here all around

Fights are even harder

to not know friend from foe,

equine beauty cantered up

they proceeded to snort and foam,

bolts did miss their mark

two swords did fly from their owners

one was skillfully saved

the other could not recover,

she who could did

and managed a special feat

for inspration in such howling nosie

no other could complete

she twirled to the ranger

and showed off her bardic knack

continuing her sweet song,

she did tumble to

the honorable human of great skill

and added to her tune.

She danced upon the ceiling

Playing in the flames

Adding to the symphony

The nightmares very own flames.

The group did defeat them

On short order after that

And now keep in mind

That not all is as it seems

In the heart of Pandemonium.


End file.
